


You'll Be Okay

by wadingpool (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Based On A Picture, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea, M/M, this kinda sucks tbh, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't sleep and I saw a cute picture and decided to make a time travel Peterick thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transcult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcult/gifts).



> For the smol child, tinypunkflower. 
> 
> Based off this picture I found. Takes place before the hiatus.
> 
> The picture: http://toocoolforthesecondgrade.tumblr.com/post/127120344237
> 
> Credit to the artist. I hope you like this.

Another rude and nasty comment showed up on his Twitter feed and with that making ten in the past hour. Even though it was just ten, it still weighed him down. He decided to close the app, no use making himself feel worse than he already does. 

He sighed and looked out the window. Patrick had ended up in a library. It was very homey and the dimmed soft yellow lights made him feel a little better. He sunk into the chair he had found near the historical section and science fiction. The chair was in an isolated corner so he was glad not many people would be around. 

Patrick wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them to his chest. His day had been miserable to say the least. He woke up and everything was fine until he had to meet up at Andy's house for band practice. There Pete was with his girlfriend and they were making out in front of the three of them. Patrick was a bit irritated, sad, jealous and angru and kept messing up their songs and when Pete asked him about it, he kind of snapped and they started yelling at each other, something that had rarely ever happened. Practice ended shortly after. 

Then he opened his twitter to find a whole lot of hate directed to him. They called him fat and ugly and he hated it because it made him feel uncomfortable in his skin. Like everyone was staring at him and laughing because of his weight and how he looked and he was pretty sure by now if someone just bumped into him, he would probably burst out into tears. He sighed and fought back tears.

He reached blindly for a random book that someone had left on the small side table next to his chair (he now claimed this as his moping corner) and tried to make out what it said only to find the book was in German. He refrained from screaming and probably crying because its barely 2 in the afternoon and he's already so sick of the shit that his life has become until a soft hand landed on his shoulder.

Patrick gazed up and locked eyes with light blue ones. The stranger looked slightly familiar and a little older than him. He wore a navy shirt with a red cardigan and black jeans. He had a fedora over his blond hair and his blue eyes were behind black thick framed glasses. Patrick had never seen him before in his life but he seed so familiar. 

"Hey, you okay, kid?" the man asked, looking at Patrick with a knowing glance. Before Patrick could answer, the man crouched down and looked him in the eye.

"You'll be okay. All the hate will be gone and Pete will call you and it'll be okay again. You just gotta wait a bit." the stranger said with a smile. "You'll be alright, Patrick. And most of all, happy."

"What the hell? Who are you? How do you know about Pete?" Patrick asks, uncomfortable and a little terrified. How does this man know so much?

"Don't worry. You'll understand soon. And my name's Patrick." the man gave him a smile and a wave and quickly walked away. Patrick stared in the direction the man went and started chasing after him only to see Pete running towards him. The man- Patrick walked by Pete than turned around and winked at him, giving him a smile then he left.

Pete reached Patrick and engulfed him in a tight hug. Patrick slowly returned it and held on to Pete like he was his life line.

"Oh my god Trick. I am so sorry I didn't mean the things I said to you before I swear. I was jut mad and I know I should have never called you those words and everything-" Patrick cut him off.

"Shut up. Stop talking its fine. It was my fault. I kept messing up and I started yelling. I'm sorry." Patrick said, still holding on to Pete. He let go and they looked at each other.

"Patricl , what happened? You looked so out of it. What's wrong? Please, tell me. I want to help." Pete whispered, his face close to Patrick's. He looked into Pete's eyes and was quiet for a moment.

"I-I... I just.." Patrick exhaled. It was now or never.

"I saw you with that girl and I got really jealous and hurt because I'm in love with you and you're basically my best friend and I know I'm too fat and ugly and I'm not good enough for you and you're probably happy with her and you don't love me ba-" he said quickly only to be silenced by Pete kissing him. He felt all his nerves on fire and he couldn't breathe but at this point he didn't care. The kiss was soft and sweet. Pete had his hand on Patrick cheek and Patrick held on to Pete's jacket tightly.

They finally broke apart and breathed. Pete looked towards Patrick.

"You aren't ugly or fat or disgusting. You're perfect and I fucking love you so much you have no idea. You're my Patrick and I love you so much." he whispered. Patrick hugged him once again and all he could think about was the words the other Patrick told him and he decided he was right. He was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> The kinda sucks. I hope you liked it anyways.


End file.
